


Inkdemon part 8- Soup

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Co-workers, Comfort Food, Favourite flavours, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Some people like soup and some people don't. Especially if the flavour is bacon.
Kudos: 3





	Inkdemon part 8- Soup

Bendy's face looked out from the packaging of the Brierlys Bacon Soup brand and everyone had mixed feelings about it. Sure Wally Franks liked the taste of it, but almost everybody else hated the taste of it. Joey Drew was happy the advertising deal with the company was making some money,much to Grant's relief 

Toon Bendy cheerfully whistled on the advert on the cinema. 

Henry woke up in the safehouse and looked at Boris as the two of them enjoyed the bacon soup,straight from the can. Sure it didn't taste nice and there was ink inside the tins along with the soup, but for now they could feel warm and fuzzy inside from the memories of happier times, before everything had gone wrong.


End file.
